Sabes que odio que fumes
by Arizza
Summary: Edward tiene un mal hábito y Bella le ha dicho muchas veces que no le gusta eso que hace. ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que por fin se decida a dejarlo? //\\ Un poco medio bastante dramas el fic, pasen y lean! Ahora two-shot jeje
1. Estipudez me odio

**Disclaimer**: Esto no me pertenece casi nada, lo unico es la historia que me inventé tras ver una foto de RP fumando y dije, mmm que tonto al fumar jeje ^^. En sí la todo es de Stephanie Meyer.

**

* * *

.**

**.**

**Sabes que odio que fumes**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_- ¡Edward! Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que fumes, te vas a matar tú solo._

_- Si Bella como digas-exhalé una bocanada de humo frente a ella para fastidiarla._

_- A diferencia tuya yo si tengo interés en cuidar mis pulmones para no morir antes de tiempo por voluntad propia._

_- Jaja, claro, claro, como digas. Mírame, tengo 5 años fumando y sigo mejor que un roble._

_- Eso dices tú. Ya quiero ver como estarán tus pulmones por dentro-me miró con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido. Luego de un rato lo suavizó-Por favor Edward, es poco lo que te pido, hasta nos beneficiaría a ambos ahorra lo que gastas en cajetillas. Por favor, por ti, por mi, por lo que quieras, deja de fumar._

_- Claro, un día de estos lo haré._

Esa era plática de casi todos los días. Ella siempre pidiéndome que dejara este inútil y estúpido hábito adquirido en la preparatoria.

_"Doctor Carson, Doctor Carson, favor de presentarse urgentemente en cirugía, se le solicita en situación crítica_

Hundí el rostro entre mis manos, enterrando mis dedos entre mi cabello. Las moví hasta pasarlas por el cuello y juntarlas sobre mi boca. Exhalé.

_Tabaco _

Ése ahora horrible aroma me dio de golpe en la nariz. La arrugué en un mohín de disgusto. Cerré los ojos.

Las imágenes comenzaron a volverse más claras al momento.

_-¡Edward! ¡Fuego! ¡La puerta no abre! ¡Ahhhh!_

Podía oirla gritar aterrorizada ante lo que ocurría en casa. Las llamas habían cobrado vida y consumían campo a vertiginosa velocidad.

Que cómo sucedió... por mi hábito idiota de fumar cada vez que podía.

_Me encontraba de nueva cuenta escondido en un como almacén que teníamos Bella y yo en la parte posterior del terreno de la casa. Como era una gran extensión de tierra ese almacén, bodega, como le quieran decir, quedaba oculto de la casa, hasta el final y ahí rara vez me descubría Bella fumando, no porque me diera miedo que me viera, si no porque no quería que me "fastidiara" con su "sermón cobre cuidar la salud". ASí que ahí estaba yo, "disfrutando" mi momento de soledad en compañía de mis adorados cigarros._

_Cuando menos me dí cuenta había pasado un buen rato, como 2 horas ahí sentado comiendo rábanos. Y como era de esperarse Bella me encontró ahí envuelto en una capa de humo._

_- ¡Edward! Ya estás de nuevo fumando. Tira eso, no haces más que dañarte. Ya me canse de pedírtelo, por favor, sabes cómo odio que fumes. Te hace mal._

_- Si, si, lo que digas-saqué el cigarro de mi boca y con gesto despreocupado lo "apagué" y lo lancé por una ventana hacia afuera-¿ves? ya lo tiré. Ahora ya deja de sermonearme con todo ese rollo saludable._

_- Ay Edward, nunca cambiarás. Ojalá no te pase algo malo para que tengas que entender mi punto de vista._

_- Bueno, bueno, basta de regaños. Te espero en cas, te prepararé algo para que me perdones-le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa rodando los ojos._

_- Claro, en un rato voy, vine a buscar unas herramientas que necesito para terminar lo que tengo en casa._

_Salí luego de ver como se "zambullía" entre el mar de cosas que ahí teníamos. Caminé hacia la casa, estaría a unos 200mts de la bodega, tenía planeado prepararle una rica cena para compensarla por los malos ratos que la hacía pasar por culpa de mi adicción, porque eso era lo que yo tenía, era adicto al tabaco._

_Llevaba ya una media hora en casa cuando por alguna suerte del destino se me ocurrió mirar por la ventana de la cocina. Un pensamiento cruxó antes de que enfocara bien mi vista hacia el horizonte: ¿porqué tarda tanto Bella? Y fue cuando mi mundo se derrumbó._

_Lo que a continuación vi es una escena que jamás podría borrar en toda mi mísera existencia y cargaría por siempre con la culpa..._

- ¿Sr. Cullen?

La voz de la enfermera me sacó de mi trance.

- Soy yo, ¿cómo está?

- Aún no le podría decir nada concreto, venía a ofrecerle los baños del hospital para que se lave. No creo que sea muy conveniente que siga así.

- Gracias, por favor, cualquier cosa que con mi esposa suceda, infórmeme. Necesito saber cómo está.

- Por supuesto. Pase por favor, es al fondo del pasillo, la puerta izquierda.

Caminé hasta allá. De casualidad me alcancé a ver mi reflejo en un espejo. me veía realmente mal. La cara y ropa manchados de negro. Mis manos vendadas para aliviar las heridas que me habpia causado al intentar ayudarla.

Con cuidado me saqué la ropa luego de llamar a mi hermano Jasper para que me trajera ropa limpia de casa. Sedguramente todos ya estaban en camino hacia acá.

¿Con qué cara los vería ahora? SEntía vergüenza de mí mismo.

DEjé correr el agua por mi cuerpo y de nuevo las escenas regresaron a mi mente...

_Escuché un estruendo de algo rompiéndose y algo me salpicó, seguro era el estofado, ya que había dejado caer el refractario al suelo. Me llevé una mano a los ojos y tras frotarme la cara y volver a mirar comprobé que era real lo que yo veía y de pronto me vi corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hacia la bodega._

_Llevabamos ya varios meses sin lluvias, así que por esa razón los campos estaban secos. Había mucha maleza... pasto seco, árboles resinosos secándose..._

_...el ambiente perfecto ára crear un incendio..._

_En medio de mi carrera comprendí loq ue había originado todo eso. La escena era terradora. La bodega y parte del alrededor ardían en llamas. Conforme me acerqué alcanzaba a escuchar sus gritos..._

_-¡EDWARD! ¡AHHH! ¡AYÚDAME!_

_Cuando lancé mi cigarrillo no me había asegurado de que estuviera realmente apagado y eso había encedido todo el material flamable, y para completar, la bodega era de madera._

_¿Por qué demonios no salió en cuanto vió que se comenzaba a incendiar la cosa?_

_Al llegar a la puerta lo descubrí... la puerta estaba trancada por fuera y las ventanas eran un poco altas para que ella pudiera trepar y salir. Menos aún si había fuego abajo que la recibiría._

_Marqué a emergencias y le grité que mi bodega se incendiaba con mi esposa adentro._

_Ssbía que si esperaba a que llegaran muy probablemente Bella no la contaría para entonces así que comencé a intentar sacarla. Pero la madera estaba encendida y los hierros quemaban al contacto con ellos. No podía sujetar po más de 1 segundo sin tener que soltarlo por el dolor._

_-¡Bella! ¡Háblame por favor! ¡Te sacaré de ahí pero necesito saber que aún estás conmigo! ¡Amor resiste!_

_Escuchaba sus gritos y lamentos y como tosía. Sabía que podía quemarme gravemente si seguía insistiendo, pero no importaba, no podía dejar ahí a Bella._

_Escuché aliviado el ruido de las alarmas de los bomberos y corrí hacia ellos necesitaba que actuaran con rapidez._

_Comenzaron a echar agua y un hombre se abrió paso con un hacha para quebrar y pasar para sacar a Bella._

_La imagen me dejó estupefacto._

_La traía en brazos, su cabellos chamuscado y buena parte de su rostro estaba muy lastimado, las quemaduras se veían mal. Sangraba de un brazo y por como la cargaba me daba a entender que estaba aún más lastimada._

_- Le cayó una viga. Los soportes se quemaron y quebraron, ella no lo vió y le cayó encima. Sobre el costado. Hay que llevarla a emergencias._

_Fue introducida a la ambulancia y yo entré para ir con ella. En el camino un paramedico vendó mis manos lastimadas mientras los demás trabajaban por mantener viva a Bella._

_...Soy un idiota..._

- ¿Edward?

- Aquí estoy hermano.

- Dejaré tu ropa acá. Lo lamento hermano, Bella es una gran persona, esperemos que sobreviva.

Jasper salió dejándome solo. Salí y tras secarme me puse lo que me había traído.

Fui a la sala de espera donde antes estaba y ahí estaban todos, mis padres, los suyos, nuestros amigos y hermanos.

- Edward-Rosalie la hermana de Bella me abrazó con fuerza-cómo lo siento, oremos porque salga bien y no se complique.

- Gracias Rose.

El padre de Bella me veía con ojos de muerte.

Claro, cómo no, casi asesino a su hija. Era lógico que supiera qué había pasado. No me sorprendería que ya supiera que fui yo quien originó el fuego.

Luego de varias horas esperando y orando por su bienestar un médico salió.

- ¿El esposo de la Sr. Cullen?

- Soy yo-me levanté y me acerqué a él.

- Necesito hablar con usted a solas.

- Nosotros somos sus padres-dijo Charlie para dar a entender que quería saber todo.

- Lo siento, pero esto lo debo hablar con el esposo, él decidirá si les informa. Por favor acompáñeme.

Lo seguí hacia dentro de las puertas que daban hacia los quirófanos.

- Hay algo que quiero comentarle. El estado de su esposa complicó mucho la intervención.

- Lo entiendo, respiró mucho humo, le cayó una viga...

- No me refiero a eso. Sr. Cullen, su esposa estaba esperando, tenía un feto en el útero de 3 semanas. El golpe lo dañó y tuvimos que extraerlo, pero se complicó por causa de las heridas internas. Le recomendaría no le diga a su esposa ni a ningún familiar. No creo que ella estuviera enterada de su estado y sólo sería mortificarla, podría deprimirse y no ayudaría eso a su recuperación. Es mejor no conmocionarla. No le puedo decir aún si ella podría volver a quedar embarazada, pues aún no hemos visto que tan dañada quedó de su aparato reproductor...-continuó diciendo otras cosa con voz monocorde, entre ello entendí que habían hecho lo posible para ellos y ahora dependía de cómo desarrollara su curación y restablecimiento.

Un hijo... Un pedacito de vida hecho por nosotros... y yo lo había asesinado...

Quería grita, pero seguro me echaban a la calle por hacerlo. Sólo atiné a recargarme en la pared, alcé la vista y ví cómo sacaban por la puerta a Bella toda entubada y anestesiada para llevarla al cuarto de recuperación.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y me dejé llegar al piso resbalando por la pared. Hacía un rato el doctor se había ido.

Me llevé las manos a la cara y me mordí un puño para ahogar un sollozo.

Nuestro sueño se había cumplido, íbamos a tener un hijo y yo lo había matado por mi estupidez.

¿Cómo había salido de ahí para estar sentado con los demás? No lo sé.

No tengo idea de qué tanto sucedió conmigo apartir de entonces. No sé que fue de mí en todo ese tiempo. Sólo iba y venía de casa al hospital y el trabajao. Nuestra familia y amigos venía a verla cada que podían.

Al quinto día nos dijeron por fin que ya era más seguro que se recuperara, la parte más crítica había pasado. Pero ella aún no despertaba.

Me habían informado de un nuevo tratamiento para curar quemaduras de manera en que no quedaban cicatrices tan marcadas.

Yo acepté que le dieran el tratamiento. Daría tod por que ella volviera a ser como antes, por que se recuperara, pero más aún, daría mi vida si con eso se borraba ese segundo de estupidez y así esto nunca habría pasado.

Si no fuera por eso, ahora en vez de estar aquí pendiente de la vida de mi esposa, estaríamos seguramente consultando algún obstetra o ginecólogo para el seguimiento de su embarazo.

Nuestro sueño se había hecho realidad y yo había asesinado a mi propio hijo por culpa de mi adicción. Porque eso era, un adicto al tabaco, no es que me pusiera histérico por no fumarme uno al o más al día, pero en cuanto tenía oportunidad no la dejaba pasar para fumar.

Por fin unos cuatro días despues cuando entraba al hospital me dijeron que mi esposa había despertado. Casi corrí hacia ella, pues capaz que me lanzaba a la calle si lo hacía.

Llegué con el doctor quien me dijo que podía pasarla a ver.

Entre con mucho sigilo.

Ahí estaba ella aún con tubos por todos lados, pero despierta, podía perderme nuevamente en sus pupilas.

Me acerqué con devoción hacia ella, quien al verme sonrió, sonrisa la cual le devolcí tímido y culpable.

Quería decirle algo, pero no podía. No hallaba que decirle.

- Edward-su sonrisa se ensanchó-Qué bueno que viniste a verme.

- Bella... yo... lo siento... no debí... tú-caí de rodillas al lado de su cama y tomé una de sus manos esntre las mías, apretándolas cariñoso, tratando de conseguir su perdón.

- Shhh, calla. Fue culpa mía-con su mano libre me rozó el rostro limpiando las lágrimas que caían-Yo debí haberme dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, y más aún debí fijarme en que la puerta se había cerrado-me acarició los cabellos.

- No, fue todo culpa mía, oh Bella, cómo lo siento.

- Tranquilo, no te culpo.

- Tenías razón, no debí esperar a que me dieran una lección en la cual tú saliste lastimada. Soy un completo idiota.

- No Edward, no te culpes. Te perdono.

- Gracias amor, gracias. Te haré una promesa. Te prometo solemnemente que nunca más voy a fumar, haré lo que sea para dejar ese vicio.

- Es bueno saberlo, porque tú sabes... cómo odio que fumes.

* * *

**Hola! si lo se´un poco dramático.**

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen algún incentivo ^^ o sea un review, por fis, por fis, díganme lo buyeno y malo que les pareció de esto... digo son las 3:30am jaja como no voy a alucinarme esto xP**

**Esto salió porque como les dije ví una foto de RP fumando y dije, pobre tipo, el daño que se está hacuendo, y como yo odio los cigarros, me mareo de solo sentir el aromita, me salió esta idea jeje pero digo, ¿a las 12?, estoy mal, muy mal**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente**

**PD mi lap aún está muerta buuu perdí toda mi info lloraré!!**


	2. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**: Esto no me pertenece casi nada, lo unico es la historia que me inventé tras ver una foto de RP fumando y dije, mmm que tonto al fumar jeje ^^. En sí la todo es de Stephanie Meyer.

**

* * *

.**

**.**

**Sabes que odio que fumes**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Un llanto la despertó.

- Shhh, no te muevas Bella, yo voy. Descansa.

- Gracias Edward.

Me levanté luego de darle un beso en la frente que me respondió con una linda y adormilada sonrisa.

Me dirigí hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese llanto. En la cuna descansaba una bolita de piel sonrosada y suave, un cachito de persona. Mi hija. La cargué y dejó de llorar tan fuerte.

- Shh, shh, shh, duermete, ¿tienes hambre?

Fui hacia la cocina para darle leche. El doctor me había dicho que Bella debería descansar lo más que pudiera, ya que había quedado muy débil al alumbrar a nuestra hija. Había sido un embarazo de alto riesgo y por poco y no la cuenta. Pero gracias a Dios lo habían logrado.

Hoy eran ya tres años desde el incendio que marcó mi vida.

El remordimiento me atenazaba día y noche sin darme tregua, parecía perseguirme para recordarme lo que había hecho. Hasta hoy no le había dicho a mi querida esposa que había perdido un bebé, pero la culpa me carcomía la consciencia, muy dentro de mí sabía que debería decírselo.

La pequeña Araisa se quedó dormida mientras comía. Sonreí. Esta hermosa niña era mi milagro personal.

Cuando supimos que Bella había quedado embarazada yo no cabía de gozo, de saber que mi esposa no había acarreado secuelas muy graves por la viga que le había hecho perder el otro bebé. Estaba que no cabía en mí mismo. No merecía algo tan hermoso.

Pero como a las 15 semanas una tarde me habló al trabajo porque tenía fuertes dolores en el vientre. Por suerte su hermana pasaba por ahí para ver cómo le iba y la llevó al hospital hacia donde yo fui lo más rápido que pude. Ahí me enteré de que su matriz estaba muy débil y no soportaría el peso del bebé que crecía dentro de ella. Nos dijeron que lo más conveniente era abortar.

¡No!

Ésa fue nuestra reacción. Pero ella porque no quería perderlo y yo porque no podía creerlo. Nos dijeron que había una opción, pero era muy arriegado, para que se pudiera lograr el bebé Bella debía permanecer cama todo el tiempo hasta 2 semanas después de dar a luz. No debía si quiera intentar sentarse sin ayuda de dos personas. Su hermana con todo y esposo se trasladó a nuestra casa para ayudarnos. Fue una gran ayuda, ya que ella la atendía junto con él cuando yo no estaba y mi querido cuñado con su singular manera de pensar le hacía más alegres esos días.

Tres veces hubo amenaza de aborto, pero lograron estabilizarla y evitar que sucediera.

Y aquí estaba yo hoy, sosteniendo entre mis brazos una parte de mi corazón y el suyo.

- ¿Ya se calmó?

- Si Bella, te dije que te durmieras. Descansa por favor.

- Lo siento pero ya no pude dormirme. Ayúdame a sentarme por favor.

- Terca como tú sola, pero así te quiero- Puse a la niña en su cuna y ayude a Bella a recargarse en la cabecera con ayuda de unas almohadas, encedí la lamparita de mesa y le llevé a la bebé-Ten, le dí del biberón y se quedó dormida.

Los ojos de mi esposa brillaron cuando tomó a su niña. Mi corazón se sobrecogió al ver la escena más hermosa que podría ver en todo el planeta, universo, galxia, nada era tan bello y especial coomo esto.

_Mi familia_

El rostro de Bella tan lindo como siempre. El tratamiento que le aplicaron había sido muy efectivo y sólo podías darte cuenta de que algo le había pasado si eras un mirón o si tenías conocimiento de lo ocurrido. Sólo se podía notar por una leve diferencia, casi imperceptible, en la textura de su piel, cerca de el ojo izquierdo y parte del pómulo y mejilla.

Desde el día en que eso sucedió yo no había vuelto a siquiera tocar un cigarro. El horror de las imágenes que me perseguían me lo hacían imposible, y he de confesar y aceptar que me siento mucho mejor ahora que no lo hago.

La culpa me volvió a dominar, el pensar que ahora tendríamos dos hijos y no uno.

Tenía que decírselo, ella tenía derecho de saberlo, peo a la vez no me perdonaría el dolor que le causaría con noticias tales.

- Bella... ehh yo...

- ¿Qué pasa Edward?

- Este, yo... hum, tengo algo que decirte-No podía verla a los ojos. No soportaría el dolor que reflejarían sus pupilas cuando lo supiera todo.

- Dime-volteé a verla y me sonrió con benevolencia, y eso lo hacía más difícil de hacer.

- Yo, te he ocultado algo estos años, es algo que preferí no decírtelo cuando... cuando sucedió lo que tú sabes. El incendio...

- Ohh, eso...

- Yo... el doctor, me dijo... uf, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé...-respiré hondo para armarme al menos del aire suficiente para decirlo-Cuando estabas internada, el día que te intervivnieron, el doctor me dijo que tú... que tú estabas embarazada y que por la viga que te cayó encima perdiste al bebé... lo siento Bella, no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento por lo que te hice... nunca me lo voy a pordonar-me tapé el rostro, las lágrimas me comenzaban a picar.

Sentí su mano en mi mejilla.

- Ya lo sabía.

_¿Ya lo sabía?_

La volteé a ver confundido...

- ¿Cómo que tú lo sabías?

- Edward, soy mujer, conozco mi cuerpo, me dí cuenta cuando tuve un retraso y porque me sentí un poco diferente, como si algo grandioso me estuviera sucediendo. Cuando desperté le pregunté al doctor-yo la miraba estupefacto, ella lo supo todo el tiempo. Ahora amaba más a mi esposa-le pregunté si había perdido a mi bebé, se sorprendió de que yo lo supiera, tenía apenas 3 semanas de embarazo. Le pedí que no te dijera que yo lo sabía, porque tenía muy claro que te sentirías peor de lo que ya te sentías, me dijo que tú tenías conocimiento de eso, así que decidí dejar que lograras calmar tus propios demonios, no tenía porque sumarte mi propio dolor y atormentarte. Sé que pensaste y así te lo hice creer, que lloraba por algún asunto psicológico post-traumático, pero no era por eso. Pero no te culpo. Estos años he visto cómo has logrado dominar con todo eso. Ahora pienso que debí decírtelo.

- Bella... gracias, no te merezco, no merezco nada de lo que tengo.

- No, sí te lo mereces. Es una lástima que hayamos tenido que pasar por situaciones muy... difíciles, para estar donde estamos, pero, nunca dudes que si tienes algo por lo que luchaste de manera honesta y decidida, es porque lo mereces. ¿Lo ves? Yo cabezota que no te quería pelar cuando te conocí y ahora donde estoy, casada y con una hija tuya. ¡Quién lo diría! Isabella Swan casada con el arrogante, solo por fuera, de Edward Cullen. Y no sólo casada y con hija, si no que perdidamente enamorada y agradecida por tu tenacidad por primero conseguir mi amistad y luego mi amor.

Me levanté y la besé con todo mi amor en la frente y en los labios. Mi esposa era la mejor persona del mundo.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Jeje, les traje el "Epílogo", por decirle así, de esta historia, ahora es un two-shot, jaja. Espero sea de su agrado, es cortito pero estoy de rapidín ^^**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente historia cuando se me meta el chuky(diría mi amiga Vicky's) y vuelva a escribir.**

**PD mi lap hoy regresa!! pero vacía, cáscara hueca... quiero mis archivos!!!**

**A que me dejaban un regalito en forma de review, ¿si?**


End file.
